


Do We Want This?

by DjDangerLove



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Lila Ryder is Grace and Judd’s kid, M/M, Married Tarlos, Slice of Life, Uncle Carlos Reyes, Uncle TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjDangerLove/pseuds/DjDangerLove
Summary: Carlos and TK attend their niece’s soccer game and come to a decision about the future of their Saturdays.For Tarlos Valentine 2021“Babe, please, sharing is caring.” + blanket hogging
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Grace Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	Do We Want This?

The frosted dew covered grass crunched under his sneakers as Carlos came to stand next to Grace at the concession stand. 

“I love your kid, Grace. Don’t get me wrong,” he said, breath fogging up between them as he shivered despite the thick pullover he wore.  
“But why does little league soccer have to start so damn early on a Saturday in October?” 

Grace bumped against him as they moved forward in line. “It’s so the parents will be too cold to coach from the sidelines.” 

“Ah! Makes sense,” Carlos chuckled.

“It means a lot that you boys are here, but you didn’t have to come. Lila would’ve have understood. She’s been very worried about TK.”

“Oh no! I tried to explain that to him several times last night and this morning, but he was convinced that his title of ‘the bestest uncle ever’ would be revoked if he missed her first game.” 

Grace threw her head back in a delighted laugh and hooked her arm through Carlos’ as they stepped forward again in line. “Those two will be dangerous together, but in the best way. She’s very lucky to have both of you.” 

“We’re the lucky ones,” Carlos said as they stepped up to the concession stand to order. “Three hot chocolates, please.” 

The woman working the stand nodded with a, “Sure thing, hon,” and went about pouring the hot beverage. 

“Three?” Grace questioned with a raised brow.

“TK is going to down his in about two sips because he’s - and I quote- ‘cold enough to piss a snow cone’ and then he’ll ask for some of mine.”

The off-duty cop gave his thanks to the lady behind the counter when she passed his three styrofoam cups filled with piping hot chocolate. He waited for Grace to order before continuing under her amusement, “I love my husband, Grace, but if it came between my well-being and him being warm, I honestly don’t know what my fate would be.” 

Grace ordered three hot chocolates herself before tossing over her shoulder a delighted, “I got you a back up, because you’ll get back over there and take one look at him and give him all three of yours.” 

Carlos smiled into his cup knowing she wasn’t wrong.

—————

“Really?”

Carlos sighed as he plopped down on the cold aluminum bleachers beside his husband who was now wrapped in not only his own blanket, but Carlos’ as well. He would be more annoyed if the man didn’t look two seconds away from falling asleep and rather adorable. 

“What? I’m keeping it warm for you,” TK countered as he broke his hand out from his warm cocoon to take an offered cup of hot chocolate. 

“Sure you are,” Carlos hummed disbelievingly. He sat the extra hot chocolate beside himself and sipped at the other. “Are you sure you’re okay? If it’s too much, Lila will understand.” 

“For the last time, I’m fine,” TK huffed. “I had my appendix taken out not open heart surgery. If I’m well enough to sit at home, I’m well enough to sit out here watching our niece kick ass on the soccer field.” 

A woman, clearly a parent of one of the kids if her homemade t-shirt was anything to go by, turned around sharply to glare at them for the curse. TK didn’t seem to notice, but Carlos winced into his drink and nudged his husband’s knee with his own. 

“Lay off the smack talk. We’re at a six and under game, not the World Cup.”

“When is it supposed to start?” TK asked, completely ignoring the jab and tossing back the last of his drink before frowning at the empty cup. Carlos rolled his eyes and handed him the extra one while trying not to preen at the gratitude TK gave him for it. 

“Soon, but babe,” Carlos groaned as a gust of wind stung at the exposed skin of his face and hands. “Please, sharing is caring.” 

He wiggled himself close enough to press their bodies together and pouted dramatically for the blanket TK had commandeered from him in his absence. 

“In that case,” his husband countered while maneuvering out from under at least one of the blankets before wrapping it around them both. “Let’s share.”

Carlos allowed TK to bury himself into his side, folding an arm around his shoulders and keeping the blanket closed around them. He smiled as the crown of TK’s head came to rest just under his chin, but tried very hard to keep it out of his voice. 

“This wasn’t what I had in mind when I asked for my own blanket back.”

“Are you seriously complaining about cuddling with your own spouse? One who is just a week out from having his appendix removed?” 

“It’s not like you had open heart surgery,” Carlos parroted his earlier words back at him and kissed a laugh into TK’s hair when he felt a pinch to his side. 

“Are you cold, though? I’ll give your blanket back,” TK surrendered while starting to pull away. Carlos held him close though and dropped his own head to rest on the top of his husband’s. 

“It’s okay. I’m good with this.” 

Grace appeared next them and sat down with a hand rubbing gently on TK’s blanket covered back. “Lila was very excited when I told her you were here. The coach...not so much.”

“Judd already gave me the mother-hen speech on the phone. Carlos, too. Please go easy on me.”

“Alright, but only because you’re Lila’s ‘bestest uncle ever’ and she would probably kick me in the shins if I made you leave.”

They settled in to watch the game as the whistle blew, Judd’s loud voice coaching over everyone within a half mile radius it seemed. 

Carlos felt TK relax more against him as the game went on, and noticed that he didn’t seem to be cheering anymore. 

“Ty? You’re awfully quiet,” he murmured worriedly against his temple. “Have you had enough? Lila already knows you came.”

“No, no. I’m good. Promise,” TK assured shuffling under the covers to wrap both arms around Carlos’ middle. “I’ve just been thinking.”

Carlos rubbed his hand mindlessly along his husband’s arm. “About what?”

“This,” TK said before pulling the blanket down from his chin so his words weren’t muffled. “If...we want this?”

Carlos felt his heart swell with hope, but kept his voice calm. “This what exactly?”

“Soccer on Saturdays. Freezing our asses off for kids of our own.” 

“I know we talked about it before we got married, but how do feel about it now?”

TK didn’t answer for a long time, but Carlos felt him tighten his arms a little bit more. 

“Now? I don’t want our kids playing soccer in October, but...yeah.” 

“Well, damn,” Carlos sighed as he dropped his head back down on top of TK’s. He feels his husband tense, so he quickly adds, “I’ll never have a shot at the ‘bestest uncle ever’ title unless you let me tell Lila she’s getting cousins.”

“Not a chance in hell, Reyes.”


End file.
